


Careless Whispers

by mphilipak



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal, Consensual Sex, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, NSFW, Oral, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, cum shots, so please be careful, very brief mentioning of implied rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mphilipak/pseuds/mphilipak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenhawke smut. That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careless Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> This was me trying to show my friend, a writer, how I write smut. They then encouraged me to post. Be merciful.

      The fire was hot, even from the edge of the bed where he was laying. His back faced the orange flames, it's heat biting at his back just as much as Fenris's sharp canines scraped his shoulder, leaving impressions on his skin that disappeared within an instant. Nimble fingers, glowing in Hawke's shadow, traced the hard lines of scars as they explored his body, causing Hawke to sigh. He pulled his lover into his lap, his long legs surrounding Hawke, bringing them close, oh so close. The motion made them both moan, the friction between them gently spurring them on, though neither was in a hurry. Their eyes met, and Fenris's green eyes were always like hooks for the soul, and Hawke was compelled to drag Fenris in for a slow, deliberate kiss. It didn't last long, as Fenris's usual impatience was evident in the subtle movement of his hips grinding into Hawke's, their hard members begging to be attended to.

 

"Hawke..." It was almost a whimper.

 

"I know."

 

      The commanding presence never left Hawke, not even in the bedroom. Wrapping his arms around the smaller frame, he allowed Fenris to gently fall back, Hawke's large frame not far behind it. The blankets were still cold, and were a small shock to the burning heat between the two bodies on top of them. Fenris moved to grasp Hawke's member, but a firm yet gentle hand stopped him, forcing his hand to the side.

 

"No."

 

      The word was small, but it meant much more. Fenris always saw to Hawke's needs first, never indulging in anything he'd wanted. Hawke would've been appreciative of the gesture, had he not known it was because of a filthy fucking man who dared to even touch his white haired wolf.

 

      The anger in him flared but he calmed himself, not wanting Fenris to think it was because of him. Hawke watched as Fenris swallowed, his nerves beginning to get the better of him. Hawke began to pepper his body with kisses, enjoying the small breathes that were taken when each kiss went lower and lower, to where even a scratch left from his beard made the man beneath him gasp. It made his dick throb, but he denied himself. This was not about him. Hawke had reached his destination, and his breath, warm and almost desperate, ghosted across Fenris's dick, and it was all Fenris could do to not move. He knew better than to move, though.

 

      Starting from his base, Hawke's tongue moved up Fenris's shaft. Hawke's hands held Fenris down by his hips, his thumbs rubbing small circles into the delicate hip bones. Already, a light sweat was beginning to cover Fenris's sun kissed body. Hawke had to tear his eyes away from the beautiful sight of Fenris panting, staring down at him, all but begging him to continue. Hawke first took the tip of Fenris inside his mouth, slowly using his tongue to tease the underside of his dick. The filthiest moan escaped Fenris, and Hawke missed his head falling back onto the coverlet, eyes closed, and his mouth left open. Fenris's legs spread wider, but he was lying still for Hawke. Hawke took his time, and bobbed his head lower with each suck, but it didn't take long for him to deep throat Fenris's dick. Now was when Hawke had to actually use his hands, and held Fenris down as he tried to buck his hips towards Hawke.

 

"Fuck, Hawke."

 

      He practically growled, and Hawke hummed in response, and the most beautiful grunt came out. Breathing heavily, Hawke could taste the pre cum in his mouth. Fenris roughly grabbed Hawke by his hair, and pulled him off his dick, forcing him to look him in the eye. Fenris's pre cum was coating Hawke's thin lips, almost dripping down his chin.

 

"I will NOT spend myself like this, tonight. Take me. Now."

 

      Unused to such commands from Fenris, Hawke immediately reached for a small bottle on the night stand next to his bed. Popping open the bottle, he was about to smear its contents over his fingers when Fenris took the bottle from him. Confused, Hawke raised an eyebrow.

 

"I'm much faster at this than you. Do not give me that look."

 

"Been practicing, have we?"

 

"Only because I knew you'd take too damned long and would talk far too much."

 

      Hawke raised his hands in mock defeat, but the jovial distraction was soon shattered when Fenris began to prepare himself with his newly oiled fingers, emitting moans and sighs that nearly took the breath out of Hawke. Leaning back, away from Fenris, Hawke watched as the white haired elf practically fucked himself with his fingers, and Hawke absentmindedly began pumping himself, his lust for the elf consuming him. His pace was slow, much slower than he planned to take the elf, but he didn't want to spill himself before he'd gotten to the best part. Hawke's hooded eyes met Fenris's in a brief moment, and they gave permission to continue. Moving to pull the man's hips up towards him, Fenris found a comfortable position to lay in as Hawke lined himself up. Fenris's legs draped casually around Hawke, with one leg over Hawke's shoulder, the other lying limp next to him.

 

"Look at me." Hawke commanded.

 

      And he did, and in that moment, he was vulnerable, and Hawke could see it. Grabbing Fenris's hand and holding it to his chest, he began to push into Fenris. Inside, he was unbearable hot, and if Hawke wasn't careful, he'd cum on the spot. His eyes slammed shut from the pleasure, and he trembled slightly as Fenris took him in. Whenever he was going too fast, Fenris would squeeze his hand, and he would stop, and allow Fenris to breathe before squeezing his hand again, letting him push forward again. It seemed like an eternity, but Hawke stopped when he was fully in Fenris, and he let out a pleasured moan, his eyes opening to see Fenris even more shattered than he was. Shortly after, Hawke began to move slowly in and out of Fenris. He'd move to where he was almost outside of him, but then would push back into him completely. His pace was agonizingly slow, but he wanted to make sure Fenris was truly prepared for what came next. Fenris's unoccupied hand gripped the covers beneath them, and when he bucked his hips against Hawke, it was all that Hawke could do to not break him. He sped up his pace, his dick slamming into the elf at a merciless rate, and the sound of skin slapping skin was mixed in with pained grunts and pleasurable sighs, only interrupted with each thrust from Hawke. Fenris matched Hawke's pace, and pulled Hawke by their joined hands to lay on top of him, and he took Hawke's fingers into his mouth, sucking on them. Hawke was much too focused on the feeling of Fenris tight around him to properly tend to Fenris's aching dick, but he needn't have bothered, as Fenris was roughly tugging himself to keep up with Hawke. Both men could feel their release coming soon, and within minutes, Hawke's strangled cry came, his hot seed filling the smaller man. The sensation of Hawke filling him sent him over as well, and his white cum shot out of him, and a white line covered his chest, a small portion of it reaching his face. It took a few seconds for them to regain their composure, and when Hawke removed himself from Fenris, both felt an extreme sense of loss.

 

      Hawke gazed down to see his cum dripping out of Fenris, and Fenris's own cum still lying on his face, anticipating what Hawke wanted to do next. Chuckling, Hawke leaned over Fenris again and licked his way up to Fenris's face, following the line of cum. Hawke devoured his lover's mouth, letting him taste himself, and drew back before Fenris was ready. A disapproving look came from Fenris, leveling Hawke with his eyebrows.

 

"I hate you."

 

"I love you, too."

 

Hawke smiled into the next kiss he gave Fenris, and felt the heat from the fire waver for the first time tonight.

 


End file.
